Skill games involving balls rolling along tracks such as spiral tracks are known in the art but generally take the form of a track structure in an enclosure with a small ball on the track, the player attempting to tilt the enclosure in such a manner as to cause the ball to reach a given position.
Other type track and ball games include a pair of tracks upon which balls are respectively caused to roll down in the manner of a race.